One Day In Their Life
by Li Chylee
Summary: Mengapa Fai terus-terusan mendekati Syaoran? Kurogane kesal tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena gengsi. Namun sampai kapan ia bisa pura-pura tidak peduli? RnR please! Warning inside.


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle milik CLAMP yang jago banget bikin chara bishie dan cerita shonen-ai. XD

Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari manga GHOST! bikinan Shiori Shiozu

Warning: shonen-ai, drabble fic, OOC, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, rada-rada AU, judul kayaknya ga nyambung sama isi cerita. Don't like don't read.

Genre: Romance / Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: KuroFai, slight SyaoSaku dan FaiSyao.

**One Day in Their Life**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

**XoooooooooooX**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Syaoran masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Ia kelihatannya sedang bermimpi indah, sampai ia merasakan ada pergerakan aneh di atas tubuhnya.

"Unghh…" Syaoran membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil menguceknya.

…

"HWAAAAA!!!!"

Syaoran yang baru bangun tidur kaget setengah hidup melihat wajah Fai yang berjarak tinggal sejengkal lagi dari wajahnya.

"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun," kata Fai tenang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Fa…Fai-san! Kenapa mengagetkanku pagi-pagi begini sih?!" kata Syaoran. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

'Wah, jangan-jangan Fai-san lagi ada masalah sama Kurogane-san lalu dia jadi beralih suka padaku? Tidak! Sayangku cuma untuk Sakura-hime seorang!' batin Syaoran.

"Hohoho... Tidak usah sekaget itu, Syaoran-kun. Aku tidak akan memakanmu, kok. Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?" tanya Syaoran bingung.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membisikimu."

Syaoran pun mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Fai. (kyaaa!)

"Pst pst pst…" Fai membisikkan sesuatu pada Syaoran.

"APA?!" teriak Syaoran kencang setelah mendengar bisikan gaib (?) dari Fai.

"Ssst... Jangan berisik dong. Mau ya, bantu aku? Nanti kau juga akan tahu gimana perasaan Sakura-chan padamu, kan?"

"Ta-tapi…"

Fai yang melihat Syaoran ragu-ragu, segera melancarkan serangan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Lumerlah hati Syaoran melihatnya.

"Mau ya~" mohon Fai. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca seperti tokoh cewek imut di shoujo manga.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu..." ucap Syaoran pasrah.

Dia akhirnya setuju, walau dalam hati ia meneriakkan 'Fai-san curang!!' berkali-kali.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Waktunya sarapan pagi. Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati masakan buatan Fai.

"Syaoran-kun, aku suapin ya! Aaah~" ujar Fai sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Syaoran.

"Aaah~" ujar Syaoran sambil membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengunyah nasinya dengan gerakan kaku.

Semua orang yang ada di situ, termasuk Syaoran sendiri dan terkecuali Fai dan Mokona, sweat dropped dengan kejadian yang sangat ganjil itu.

"Aku juga mau disuapin sama Fai~" ucap Mokona sambil berhenti nemplok di kepala Kurogane dan mendekati Fai.

"Baiklah. Ini, aaah~"

Sakura menatap Syaoran yang sedang mengunyah suapan nasi dari Fai, kemudian menoleh pada Kurogane.

"Eh, Kurogane-san, ngerasa ada yang aneh ga sih?" bisik Sakura.

"Apanya?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu sambil memakan masakan Fai yang enaknya ngalahin masakan koki hotel bintang 100. (Readers: emang ada hotel bintang 100??)

"Eh… Ano… Aneh kan, tiba-tiba Fai-san nyuapin Syaoran-kun? Biasanya juga (maksa) nyuapin Kurogane-san…" kata Sakura, masih sambil berbisik.

"Bukan urusanku," jawabnya. Lalu setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku sudah selesai!" katanya dengan nada meninggi ketika melihat Fai mengusap pipi Syaoran untuk mengambil sisa nasi yang menempel. Sakura juga melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan tidak rela. Syaoran yang melihat tatapan tidak rela itu langsung menyunggingkan senyum senang. Artinya Sakura-hime tercintanya merasa cemburu 'kan?

Kurogane beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang dan satu makhluk mirip bakpao putih bernama Mokona itu dengan langkah lebar.

"Mau kemana, Kurogane-san?" tanya Syaoran.

"Ke toko buku sebentar," jawabnya datar.

"Kuro-tan mau beli manga yaoi ya~?" kata Fai yang tidak bisa menahan niatnya untuk mengusili Kurogane.

"Siapa yang mau beli manga yaoi?! Dan namaku Kurogane!! Berhenti menyebutku dengan nama-nama aneh itu!" bentaknya sambil membanting pintu ruangan itu keras-keras.

BLAM!!!

Semua orang terdiam sesaat sampai Fai angkat bicara.

"Hm~ Kuro-daddy lucu deh kalo marah-marah gitu. Iya kan, Syaoran-kun?" ujar Fai sambil menoleh pada pemuda berambut coklat karamel di sampingnya.

"I-iya…" jawab Syaoran pelan.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Sudah pukul enam sore sekarang. Waktunya mandi sebelum makan malam. Syaoran, Fai, dan Kurogane membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi yang cukup luas di rumah itu. Sedangkan Sakura sudah mandi bersama Mokona tadi. Ia sedang membersihkan meja untuk makan malam.

"Syaoran-kun, aku gosokkin punggungnya ya~" kata Fai sambil menggenggam handuk yang penuh dengan busa.

"Heh? Aku tidak mau!" tukas Syaoran sambil menjauh dari Fai.

"Hei, kenapa tidak mau? Syaoran-kun 'kan sudah sepakat untuk membantuku!" bisik Fai pelan namun tegas. Ia memastikan Kurogane yang juga ada di sana tidak bisa mendengar suara bisikannya. Dan kelihatannya dia memang tidak bisa mendengar karena sedang sibuk mengeramasi rambut hitamnya.

'Ah, Kuro-kuro seksi sekali...' pikir Fai saat melihat Kurogane mengguyurkan air ke rambutnya yang penuh busa sampo.

"Kesepakatan itu tidak berlaku di sini! Habis di sini 'kan tidak ada Sakura-hime, jadi aku tidak mau membantu Fai-san!" jawab Syaoran sambil berbisik juga, membuyarkan lamunan Fai.

Fai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurogane dan memaksa menggosok punggung Syaoran.

"Wah, kulit Syaoran-kun halus ya!" ujar Fai senang. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan.

"He-hentikan, Fai-san!" Perasaan Syaoran tidak enak.

"Diam!" desis Fai agar hanya Syaoran yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia mengeluarkan death glare-nya.

"…"

Akhirnya Syaoranpun terpaksa membiarkan punggungnya digosok oleh Fai. Waktu ia menoleh, ia melihat wajah Fai yang sepertinya menikmati sekali kegiatannya menggosok punggungnya. Ia merinding. Lalu ia melirik Kurogane yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia merasa mata Kurogane yang merah menatap tajam dirinya dan Fai. Syaoran pun merinding untuk kedua kalinya.

"A-aku duluan ya!" katanya sambil cepat-cepat mengguyurkan air ke tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari ofuro terkutuk itu.

Setelah Syaoran pergi, tinggallah Kurogane dan Fai berdua saja.

"Apa-apaan kau?" desis pria bertubuh atletis dan bermata merah.

"Apa-apaan apanya?" pria satunya yang berambut pirang balik bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Fai hanya tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Kurogane berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Um... Entahlah~ Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kuro-myuu bicarakan. Aku duluan ya! Dadah Kuro-wan wan!" ujar Fai sambil mengenakan handuknya dan keluar dari ofuro itu.

"Grrr…"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Malam sudah larut. Waktunya tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah karena beraktivitas seharian.

"Syaoran-kun, malam ini tidur denganku yuk!" ajak Fai pada Syaoran yang sudah memakai piyama berwarna hijau.

"HAH?!" teriak Syaoran, Sakura, dan Kurogane bersamaan. Fai tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi mereka.

"Wah, reaksi kalian berlebihan deh. Aku 'kan hanya ingin tidur bareng Syaoran-kun, tidak lebih..."

"Mokona mau tidur bareng juga~" ucap Mokona riang.

"Eh? Moko-chan 'kan tidur bareng Sakura? Aku cuma mau tidur bareng sama Syaoran-kun saja~"

"Aku tidak mau!" sahut Syaoran. 'Lama-lama kok aku ngerasa kayak dimanfaatin sih?!' batinnya kesal.

"Fai-san kok aneh sih? Seharian ini terus-terusan ngedeketin Syaoran-kun. Memangnya ada apa sih?!" tanya Sakura yang lama-lama merasa semakin tidak tahan melihat Syaoran didekati –atau lebih tepatnya diintimidasi– Fai.

"Ra-ha-si-a~" jawab Fai.

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Ia melirik Kurogane yang tampaknya lebih bad mood dari dirinya.

"Kurogane-san, lakukan sesuatu dong!"

"Eh? Hah?! Kenapa harus aku?! Semua ini 'kan tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" kata Kurogane menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia berkata, 'Sialan! Si Penyihir Bodoh itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja tingkahnya! Untuk apa sih dia tidur bareng si Bocah?!'

Ia menahan nafas saat melihat Fai merangkul pinggang Syaoran yang terlihat pasrah –setelah diintimidasi tentunya- dan berjalan ke kamar tidur.

Darahnya semakin mendidih ketika dua orang itu memasuki kamar Fai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat kakinya melangkah menuju mereka berdua dan tangannya menarik lengan Fai tepat sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup.

"Ada apa, Kuro-chan?" tanya Fai sambil tersenyum.

Kurogane tersentak. Ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku... Tidak ada apa-apa..." Kurogane bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu sana tidur ke kamarmu. Aku dan Syaoran-kun mau tidur," ujar Fai sambil merangkul pundak Syaoran. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit... mengusir?

Kurogane menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menyeret Fai dan menginterogasinya habis-habisan. Tapi harga dirinya yang tinggi mencegah ia melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata Abang Kuro pertahanannya kuat sekali ya~" ujar Fai yang sekarang terbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Syaoran yang ada di sampingnya –dengan dibatasi 3 bantal guling untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan – hanya diam saja. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan kantuk karena berniat baru akan tidur setelah Fai tidur. Ekspresi Fai -yang menurutnya pervert- ketika menggosok punggungnya di ofuro tadi membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat.

"Padahal aku sudah sampai mengajakmu tidur bareng segala, tapi dia masih saja pura-pura tidak peduli. Atau memang dia tidak peduli ya~? Aaah, menyebalkan! Padahal aku berbuat seperti ini 'kan untuk mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Syaoran-kun sih enak. Kau lihat ekspresi Sakura-chan ketika aku mendekatimu? Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau dia cemburu lho... Kalian itu sebenarnya hanya tinggal saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing saja, pasti sudah jadian dari zaman dulu... Hanya saja kalian terlalu malu-malu~ Kami semua yang lihat 'kan jadi gemas~" Fai bicara panjang lebar walaupun Syaoran tidak menanggapinya.

"Sekarang Kuro-pon sudah tidur belum ya~? Apa dia bisa tidur? Menurutmu bagaimana, Syaoran-kun?" tanya Fai sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Syaoran. Ternyata Syaoran sudah tidur. Ia tidak bisa menahan kantuk lagi karena lelah diintimidasi oleh Fai seharian. Belum lagi tatapan maut Kurogane yang terasa menusuk itu. Membuat dia capek dua kali lipat.

"Ternyata sudah tidur ya~ Pasti dia capek sekali..."

Fai memperhatikan wajah Syaoran yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Wajahnya tambah manis kalau sedang tidur seperti ini..."

Tanpa sadar Fai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Syaoran sambil memejamkan matanya.

Suasananya sudah gawat.

Wajahnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat....

Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi bibir Fai akan menyentuh bibir Syaoran. Tapi ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Aduh~ Apa yang kulakukan sih? Kenapa jadi terbawa suasana begini ya?"

Fai melihat wajah damai Syaoran sekali lagi. Ia pun tersenyum dan membetulkan selimut Syaoran yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Selamat tidur, Syaoran-kun."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Pagi-paginya, Syaoran terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Ketika melirik ke sampingnya, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Fai. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar kalau tadi malam dia ketiduran duluan. Dengan terburu-buru ia memeriksa tubuhnya.

Semuanya masih utuh. Pakaiannya juga masih melekat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia 'diserang'.

Syaoran menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah itu, Kurogane dan Fai tampak berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Kuro-sama? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah memanggilku ?" tanya Fai.

Raut wajah Kurogane benar-benar mengerikan, tapi Fai masih saja bisa tersenyum dengan tenang. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi malam? Kau apakan bocah itu?" ujar Kurogane. Tangannya mengepal di balik saku celana hitamnya.

"Heh? Syaoran-kun tidak kuapa-apakan kok," jawab Fai dengan wajah innocent.

"Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa aku ninja ya. Aku lihat kau hampir... mengapa-apakan dia tadi malam..." Kurogane berkata dengan nada geram.

"Sejak kapan seorang ninja suka mengintip privasi orang lain, Kuro-sama?"

Pria bermata merah ruby itu merasa cukup tertohok atas statement Fai tadi. Memang sih, rasanya tidak pantas baginya jika ia mempergunakan ilmu ninjanya untuk mengintipi kamar orang lain seperti itu. Seperti bukan Kurogane saja.

"Sudahlah, cepat jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya?!" Kurogane kembali bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fai tadi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mengapa-apakan dia. Dan yang kemarin malam itu, aku hanya terbawa suasana saja kok. Aku 'kan tidak benar-benar menciumnya, hanya hampir saja..."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka," ucap Kurogane sambil mendengus.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak perhatian padamu lagi? Karena aku lebih memperhatikan Syaoran-kun belakangan ini? Kau cemburu?" tanya Fai sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata 'cemburu'. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU!" bentak Kurogane. Suaranya menggelegar, membuat suasana pagi yang sangat damai itu sedikit terusik. Fai menutup kedua telinganya.

"Baiklah... Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan, biarkan aku pergi. Aku belum masak sarapan nih," ujar Fai. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kurogane sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tunggu!" kata Kurogane sambil meraih lengan Fai.

Fai terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa Kurogane memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mengakui kalau aku cemburu! Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan Syaoran atau siapapun kecuali aku! Kau hanya milikku! Hanya milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan apa yang menjadi milikku pada orang lain. Kau dengar?!" kata Kurogane dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya memerah karena ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Ku... Kuro-kuro..." Fai bingung harus berkata apa. Ia hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Kurogane.

"Jangan pernah membuatku marah lagi seperti ini! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku kesal sekali sampai rasanya kepalaku mau meledak?!"

Fai mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata ruby Kurogane.

"Ah, a-aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan semarah ini, Kuro-daddy..."

Kurogane mendengus sambil melepaskan Fai dari pelukannya. Wajahnya merah sekali dan gerakannya menjadi sangat kaku. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal karena sudah terbawa emosi tadi.

"Gomen, Kuro-sama. Aku tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi. Tujuanku mendekati Syaoran hanya untuk membuatmu mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku, kok. Hanya itu..."

"..." Kurogane tidak menjawab.

"Kuro-wan?"

Kurogane masih diam.

"Kuro-tan?"

"..."

"Kuro-myuu, maafkan aku~"

"...Ya."

Fai tersenyum lebar.

"Kuro-rin, kau belum bilang kalau kau suka padaku lho. Kau hanya bilang kalau kau cemburu pada Syaoran. Ayo bilang kalau kau suka padaku!"

"..."

"Ayo bilang, Kuro-kuro!"

"..."

Fai merasa kesal karena tidak dianggap. Akhirnya ia menarik kerah baju Kurogane dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Kurogane.

"Sudah kuberi hadiah seperti ini juga masih tidak mau mengaku?"

Wajah Kurogane yang dari tadi sudah merah semakin merah saja. Serangan mendadak Fai yang tidak diduga-duga itu membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau ngaku. Kau membuatku kesal! Aku batal mau pacaran denganmu!" kata Fai sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Memangnya mengaku suka itu sebegitu sulitnya apa?" gerutunya lagi.

"Tunggu!" kata Kurogane seraya menarik lengan Fai (lagi).

"Kau sendiri belum bilang kalau kau suka padaku, 'kan?!"

"Kalau hal itu sih, tidak perlu kukatakan pun, semua orang termasuk kau juga sudah tahu, 'kan?!" balas Fai. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kurogane begitu keras kepala dan angkuh. Padahal hanya satu kata saja yang ingin ia dengar. Hanya satu kata: suka.

Kurogane masih terdiam. Fai juga tidak berkata apapun.

Sang angin menghembuskan semilir lembut, membantu terciptanya suasana yang kondusif untuk menenangkan perasaan mereka saat ini. Mentari pagi memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Burung-burung kecil yang ada di atas pohon berkicau nyaring, seolah menyuruh mereka untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, namun keduanya tetap bergeming.

Seekor kucing hitam yang entah datang dari mana juga mengeong dengan keras, ikut mendukung angin, mentari pagi, dan sekawanan burung yang ada di atas pohon. Tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Bahkan saat seekor anjing bulldog menggigit kaki Kurogane karena tidak sabar, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Anjing itu terus menggigit kaki Kurogane, tapi ekspresi Kurogane yang datar dan sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesakitan justru lebih menyeramkan daripada tampang garang anjing itu.

Kali ini seekor beruang hitam (yang juga entah datang dari mana) ikut turun tangan. Ia menggeram dan memperlihatkan taring dan cakarnya yang tajam, seolah memberikan ancaman bagi Kurogane dan Fai untuk mengatakan 'suka'. Mata beruang itu merah menyala. Air liurnya menetes-netes. Ekspresinya benar-benar liar. Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Ya ampun, tak sadarkah mereka kalau alam pun (bukan adiknya Vety Vera lho) sudah menunggu-nunggu adegan romantis mereka dari tadi? Bahkan jika pohon dan bunga punya mulut, mereka juga pasti berteriak-teriak meminta Kurogane dan Fai mengatakan 'suka'.

Semua pihak sudah mulai menyerah. Angin berhenti bertiup dengan semilir. Mentari pagi berhenti memancarkan kehangatannya, digantikan oleh panas yang cukup menyengat. Burung-burung berhenti menyanyi. Kucing hitam berhenti mengeong. Anjing bulldog berhenti menggigit kaki Kurogane. Beruang hitam berhenti menunjukkan sikap mengancam dan wajah liarnya. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam itu.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU!!!"

Teriakan keras nan membahana itu memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi. Semuanya pihak yang sudah menyerah tadi menoleh dengan terkejut. (Yah, semua pihak kecuali sang angin dan mentari pagi. Gimana nolehnya coba?)

Kurogane dan Fai bertatapan. Mereka berdua bengong, tidak percaya mereka mengatakan hal itu bersamaan. Kesunyian kembali terjadi selama beberapa saat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha...!" Tiba-tiba Fai tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit. Kurogane hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi lama-lama ia juga tidak tahan untuk tertawa, apalagi tawa Fai begitu heboh. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Kenapa kita tidak bilang itu dari tadi ya? Padahal hanya tiga kata. Hahaha... Kita itu aneh..." ucap Fai sambil mengusap matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Fuh... Padahal tadinya aku pikir akan menunggumu bilang duluan. Tapi kau diam terus. Ya sudah, aku berniat mengalah. Asal kau tahu, aku benci kalah, kekalahan, dan sengaja mengalah. Tapi demi kau, akhirnya aku melakukannya juga. Untung saja kita seri karena kita mengatakannya bersamaan!" ujar Kurogane sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, Kuro-kuro! Kau lebih cepat mengatakannya sedetik di banding aku! Jadi kau tetap kalah~" goda Fai. Pembuluh darah di dahi Kurogane berdenyut-denyut karena emosi.

"Tidak! Kau yang mengatakannya lebih dulu, bodoh!"

"Tidak~ Kuro-kuro yang mengatakannya duluan~"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Terimalah kenyataan Kuro-wan~"

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Kyaaa, Kuro-wan seraaam~"

"Sini kau! Jangan lari! Mokona, keluarkan pedangku!"

"Kyaaaa~"

Yah, mari kita skip saja pertengakaran bodoh kedua orang yang memang bodoh itu... *disambit KuroFai*

Walaupun awal cinta mereka selalu diisi oleh pertengkaran tanpa ujung, pada akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya! (Lho? Jadi kayak ending dongeng? X3)

Psst... Pernikahan mereka berbarengan dengan pernikahan Syaoran dan Sakura lho~

**~OWARI~**

A/N: Lagi-lagi ending yang aneh... Hahahaha... Entahlah. Jangan tanya aku kenapa ending-nya gaje gini. Yang penting happy ending lah! *digiles*

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini... Dan beribu-ribu terimakasih buat yang mau review! Review please~ X3


End file.
